Minor Factions, Organisations, and Non-Government Actors
All across the globe, the smaller nations, resistance groups, and other such organisations, caught betwixt the larger titans of the world, or simply enraged and tired at seeing their homelands burned and ravaged, have rallied their arms to fight. From the mountain caverns of the Afghans, to the tenacious French Resistance fighting in the Parisian Catacombs, down to numerous colonial peoples and even cultists in the darkest parts of the world, these people will fight for whoever can convince, or corral, them to. Some fight for the love of war, while others fight tooth and claw to defend their ancestral lands from utter destruction. Others still fight for profit and to fuel their continued existence, and a scant few, not of this world, have turned their eyes towards invasion... ''The Third Hellenic Civilisation Greece, the once vaunted birthplace of democracy, the cradle of the King of Kings known as Alexander, and the land of Gods and Myths, has suffered catastrophically under the Nazi yoke; the loss of over 80% of it's industry, as well as almost 12% of it's population decimated the small, Hellenic nation. With the Allied invasion of 1944 driving the Germans, Italians, and Bulgarians out of the nation, all was still not well - The once strong Kingdom of Greece looked set to be plunged into civil war, as Communists began painting the streets of Athens red. But alas, fate had a different idea in mind, as the demonic hordes of Hitler began ravaging and burning the Balkans, with Hellas as their final intended target. Greece looked set to once more fall under the horrific sway of Nazism, until a miracle happened; In the spring of 1946, with demons snapping at the ruined, bombed out Metaxas Line, the fabled, once thought mythical, Golden Fleece was found, having been buried for centuries beneath the ruined Acropolis of Athens, and only revealed thanks to the constant aerial bombardment of the Luftwaffe. As soon as the Fleece saw the light of day, thunder and lightning rolled down the slopes of Mount Olympus, bringing with it the mythical beasts and monsters of the legends of Heracles, Odysseus, and Perseus. With their new mythical allies, the battered and weary soldiers of Greece, Myrmidons for the modern era, are prepared to make their stand at the Walls of Metaxas, to drive the Nazis back from the Hellenic Nation. The Iberian Angelic Host Still suffering from the harsh wounds of the Civil War, Spain remained neutral throughout the War, despite the friendliness that Franco’s Regime shared with Berlin and Rome. However, that neutrality had its price, for now the monsters of Germany march against them, seeing the refusal to aid the Reich as a clear betrayal. The Spanish Falangists, and Antonio Salazar’s Second Portuguese Republic looked set to be yet more victims of the insatiable German hordes, until, as if by the grace of God, they were saved. Angelic beings, ethereal and avian, descended from the heavens, to protect the people of Iberia. Unifying as one, the people of Spain and Portugal are stalwart in their defence of their holy Catholic nation. The Martian War Machines Arising from the dead planet of Mars, the cephalopod-like Greater Martians turned their black, glassy eyes towards Earth, attracted by the sudden and multiple massive energy spikes from the Green Planet. They arrived to enslave and conquer, to ship the resources of Earth back to their home planet, in the vain hope of saving it, but all did not go to plan. Their rocket ships, centuries more advanced than anything the people of Earth could build, were thrown off course by the eldritch manipulation of the extra-dimensional creatures now ravaging the United States. They were stranded in the Sahara, scattered across the vast, empty dunes, safe from the demons, but under fire from the petty human guerrillas that saw them as just another set of invaders to kill. As they await for help from Mars, the Tripods have begun to move north, to the lands that they believe hold the secret that will save the Red Planet from destruction. The Awakened Forerunners: In the heart of the Brazilian Amazon, ancient God-like beings from beyond the stars, have been woken from the depths of their slumber. The great progenitors of humanity, the keepers of vast knowledge and science beyond human comprehension, are disgusted by the demons and eldritch monsters that their creations have so dangerously surrendered themselves to. With their experiments turning out so disappointing, and under attack from the jungle militias of the Vargas Regime. the Great and Ancient Forerunners have a new duty; to purge their failed tests, begin the experiments anew, and finally return to the distant, lost planet that they used to call home. The Novocaine Legion of Calivada Savagery and depravity have taken the West Coast by storm. Riding on their motorcycles, armed to the teeth, preaching their own version of the scripture, the drug and violence fueled life that the Legion leads brings terror and horror down on the people of California and Nevada, where the vast, burning expanse of the Mojave hides their crimes and fuels their blood lust. Ravaging the land as hundreds of semi-nomadic militia cells and tribes, the Novocaine Legion has a new set of targets to set their eyes on; the hapless people fleeing the terrifying monsters of the East Coast, and the repressive Atomic Junta of the Midwest. The End of Days is upon the world, and it is up to the great mystic William Dudley Pelley and his Legion to bring about salvation, in their own brimstone and hellfire wrought way. The Franco-Italian Alliance Driven from France, and forced into the gruelling heat of Algeria, the Free French Army of Charles De Gualle believed that the war was nearly over, as the beaches of Normandy were stormed and the Allies closed in on Paris. The bitter wounds of being driven back to the refuge of North Africa by the Demonic Reich sting the French even more as they feel that Perfidious Albion has abandoned them yet again, and their former American allies are nowhere in sight. However, war leads to strange bedfellows, as the Fascist refugees from the collapsed Kingdom of Italy, carrying what little remains of the Italian arsenal and the last King of Italy, Umberto II, fleeing not just from the demons of Germany, but also the partisans that seek to hunt them down for their crimes during the war. De Gaulle and Umberto have made an arrangement, and now they seek to free their homelands, the greatest nations of Europe, from their common unholy enemy. The Norrsken Collective As the collaborationist regime of Quisling was burnt to the ground by the Demonic Nazi Hordes, and as the streets of Copenhagen became decorated with pyramids of rotting skulls, The Kingdom of Sweden, and the recent victors of the Lapland War, The Republic of Finland, seemed to be set to share that fate. That was until when Nazi Panzers rolled into Scania and Karelia, the warhost of Valhalla rode to save the last lords of Scandinavia. The Jotuns, Elves, and Trolls all marched with the Viking heroes of yesteryear, as the ravens of Odin and the warriors of Thor joined the battle, driving the demons back into Denmark, Norway, and the ravaged Russian lands. The long awaited wrath of Asgard has returned, and the great sailors and jarls of the North are ready to set forth once more. The Empire of the House of Solomon Ethiopia has perhaps suffered the longest out of all the nations, having seen Italian chemicals and machine guns turned against them during the Second Italo-Ethiopian War, where Ethiopia was conquered, and the great Negusa Negast, Haile Selassie was forced to flee the Blackshirt forces. Now, as Italy falls beneath the demonic hordes of their former ally, the time for the Lion of Judah to rise is nigh. Fighting back the failing Italian troops, the dark mystics of Babylon’s servants in England, and the other assorted demons of the ancient lands that surround the Great Empire, the great House of Solomon has been restored. Using the profane wisdom of the Lord Solomon, and the hidden wealth from the Great Sheba, the Land of Solomon is ready to finally reclaim the destiny of the chosen people. The Peronist Argentine Republic At the very ends of the Americas, the Great Argentine Republic stands proud and ready to serve its great leader and secure its place on the world stage. Headed by Juan Peron, the father of the New Argentina, leader of the Justicialist Party, the Argentine Republic has marched forth, claiming and dominating Chile, Uruguay, Paraguay, and even occupying the Rio Grande del Sul, tearing the land from underneath the feet of the collapsing Estado Novo of Brazil. Aligned with themselves and themselves alone, the New Argentina still claims its fight against the demons of Germany and the spirits of Japan, even if their forces are bolstered by the weapons smuggled in during Operation Bolivar, but none of that matters. The greatest monster lies right on Peron’s doorstep, the serpent of Westminster, coiling around the land desired by all servants of the Great Peron. The Falklands. And soon, Argentina, the greatest power of Latin America, shall reclaim its lost glory. The Republic of the Turkish State Weary of the toll of the first Great War and the upheavals that followed, the Turks thought they could escape the fires of the second through simple neutrality. They were wrong. The new demonic offensive has torn through Europe, leaving only the ragged Soviet partisans of the Caucasus and the crumbling Metaxas Line in the Balkans separating them from the jaws of the Nazi hordes. In the Levant to the south, the radical warriors of the Caliphate threaten to drag all of the Middle East down into the pit of medieval darkness. Even if the German offensive is repelled, Turkey’s most ancient of enemies, Hellas, stands ready to make a claim for a new Byzantium. Only Westminster’s garrison on the treasured island of Cyprus offers aid, and a scant little at that. Nevertheless the memories of His Excellency Mustafa Kemal and even the long-gone sultans and janissaries of the nigh eternal Ottoman Empire still linger over the Turkish state like guardian angels at this dark time, inspiring every citizen to protect the sacred homeland. Guided by Atatürk’s teachings and the sublime majesty of their Ottoman past, the people of Anatolia may save their nation just yet. The Emirate of Afghanistan Isolated from the rest of the world, the Kingdom of Afghanistan cared little for fighting that occurred so far away. That is, until Operation Totensieg shook Eurasia to the core. The revitalized Germans took Moscow and forced Stalin’s armies to the east. Paranoid in the face of the encroaching demons, the Politburo sent its divisions to seize the Afghan nation. As the Red Army approached Kabul, a clandestine cell of the Vril Society stormed the royal palace, demanding King Mohammed sacrifice his loyal courtiers to summon another portal to the hellish realms the Demonic Nazis had poured forth from. Needless to say, the king refused. The ensuing firefight between the Royal Guard and the demonic interlopers took the King, and much of the royal household with it. But, as their blood pooled on the palace floor, the Vril’s arcane rituals did manage to call something forth; the ancient and long slumbering Djinn, imprisoned for centuries beneath the Afghan peaks. The people rallied behind their supernatural benefactors, resisting their occupiers from within the mountains, hoping one day the Graveyard of Empires can be left alone once again The Polish Underground State Poland has never had an easy time throughout the course of history; born from the ashes of the First World War, facing coups and incursions before finally being torn asunder by the Wolf and the Bear. And yet, the Polish Phoenix stood strong, fighting tooth and talon against their most vicious of conquerors, while the Western Allies fell and buckled. Even as the Germans crushed and ground Warsaw into dust following the Uprising in 1943, and as the thuggish Red Army pillaged and ravaged the land just as the Nazis had done, the true Polish government still stands defiant. But now, the Polish Underground State is facing the most dangerous opponent that has ever threatened the land of the former Commonwealth. Demons, in their tens of thousands, backed by Nazi hellfire, chased the Soviets back into the howling Russian abyss, and the Polish land is once more under the horrific rule of Berlin. The Polish Underground State, backed by the spirits and memories of their once great land, fight on, even as Westminster abandons them once more. For if they lose this war, the Polish Phoenix will never spread its wings again. The Remnants of the Magyar Kingdom Betrayal has long been carried on the back of the Magyar, the betrayal of the Austrians, the Czechs, Poles, Russians, and now, the Germans. Hungary was promised great things, and their leader, the Regent Miklos Horthy, was led astray by the Nazis. Operation Margarethe, back in 1944, where the Germans betrayed Budapest, and stole Horthy away, stung in the minds of the Hungarian soldiery while the incompetent Arrow Cross led their nation down the path of destruction that Germany was marching down and the Soviet Army stood on their doorsteps. Ferenc Szálasi even believed that Hungary would be spared the wrath of the ravenous, demonic hordes, with only the massacre of Budapest, and the hellfire scorching the Alfold finally causing the long awaited collapse of the ailing regime. Now, scattered to the wind across the once mighty Hungarian lands, the final remnants of the Kingdom of Hungary rally to the name of Horthy, and the dream to expel another set of invaders burns brightly in their hearts. The Revolutionary Mexican States Having rung in the new century with civil strife, foreign incursions and economic crisis, Mexico only recovered just in time for another world war. President Camacho, looking to reconcile with his nation’s former enemy, entered the war a junior partner of the Allied Powers by sending airmen to the Pacific under American command. Yet still, revolutionary embers glowed beneath the surface capable of illuminating at the slightest chance. A chance that followed with the Great Sheep. Truman’s flight west and the Horrors establishing of themselves in the east allowed a clique of revolutionary generals to take power south of the border. Now, armed with the legacy of Tenochtitlan made real and aspirations for a reconquista of the Old Norte, the workers & peasants of the Second Mexican Revolution embark on a new quest to secure their nation from the madness that surrounds it. The Estado Novo of Brazil The Vargas regime, disinterested even in the face of the Second Great War, has found itself thrown headfirst into the heat of battle. The Reich’s vicious wolf packs, hungry for prey, prowl the Atlantic waters. From the pampas, the forces of treacherous Peron, once a valued ally in safeguarding the continent against desolate warfare, come marching across the Great Southern River. The Forerunners, otherworldly and bizarre, have taken the dense interior jungles with ease, halted only by the homecoming of the Brazilian Expeditionary Force fresh from the Italian hellscape. Forgotten by their supposed good neighbors in Omaha, Brazil’s only aid are packs of odd creatures, long thought to be extinct, chased from their undiscovered habitats by the invaders. Whatever the case, the huddled fortress cities of the coast are in for a fight of the ages. The Masonic State of Monrovia Safe from the fires of war that ravaged much of the world, the small, African nation of Liberia was content to sit out most of the war, nominally following it’s American master’s orders, and remaining safe by the vast bulwark of the French colonies that protected them from the vicious front lines. Even when the Demons took the reins of the Nazis, and began driving the Allies back out of Europe, all was well in Liberia. Until the United Horrors struck the United States itself. With the East Coast ravaged, and almost all contact with Washington lost, Liberian President, William Tubman faced great difficulty within his nation; American soldiers stationed in Liberia demanded aid in order to strike back against the cosmic invaders, while riots and protests, headed by native Liberians, gripped the capital of Monrovia. Dark times lay ahead, until President Tubman did the unthinkable; he, and his cabal of Masons, took complete control over the nation, suspending democracy, and violently silencing the American and Native dissidents to the new, supposedly temporary, regime. Firestone, the sole owner of Liberia’s rubber plantations, threw their support behind Grand Master Tubman, out of fear of retribution should they refuse. Alliances were made; first with the Poro, in order to control to natives, and then with the Leopard Society that was growing in Sierra Leone, setting the stage for the Liberian invasion of the ravaged British colony. The Chicago Outfit 1947 saw the American mafia in a precarious state. The infamous Scarface, Al Capone, was dead after a long mental decline and many top capos withered behind bars. The families and their associates seemed to have more than reaped the whirlwind of their illicit activities at the hands of the fledgling Federal Bureau of Investigation. All seemed to be over for the mob before help would come in the most otherworldly of ways. Thanks the chaos that followed with Horrors, jailbreaks where made and a new combined syndicate of crime families was founded in the battered city of Chicago. Having reduced the remaining residents to a state of near-feudal servitude via racketeering, the dons know it can only be a matter of time before the Horrors overtake them and frantically plot their next move. The Imperial State of Persia The Celtic Republic of Eire The Empire of Greater Kemet The Lehi of the House of Israel With the slow, almost inevitable collapse of the British Empire in wake of the renewed Nazi war machine, tensions and violence in the colonies reached breaking point. In some regions, like Canada, these rebellions were violently crushed, while the likes of India and Australia tore themselves away from their absent mother. Mandatory Palestine was no different. With the atrocities of the Nazis coming to light, the failing Lehi - militant, paramilitary Zionists, who fought for a free Israel - grew not just in size, but in power as well, as many smaller Jewish militias, as well as other prominent Jewish groups, such as the Irgun, aligned themselves by the side Nathan Yellin-Mor and his cohorts. Their surge in power allowed them to coup the High Commissioner, and take full control of the Mandate, and Jerusalem. Now, with renewed vigor and the survival of the Jewish race at stake, the House of Israel laid its plans down; to establish the proper borders of Israel, stretching from the Nile to the Euphrates. The invasion of Transjordania is but the first step along the way, and no amount of threats from the Nazi Demons, the pagan Egyptians, or the fanatical Caliphate can stop God’s Chosen People. The Holy Caliphate of the Levant Exiled from Palestine for sedition against the British, Amin al-Husseini found himself as the unofficial Axis spokesman to the Arab world, urging his countrymen to lead a new Arab Revolt against the crusaders of the modern age from the safety of Germany. With the advent of the Endsieg, the German need for agents of influence had passed and the Mufti soon found himself among those destined to be devoured. Sensing the coming of the Final Imam was imminent, Husseini fled Europe with a cadre of Muslim SS volunteers. Eventually landing in the collapsing French Mandate, the newly christened Caliph of Damascus has raised a new Islamic army amid the Levant’s fearful and pious populace and now commands them south, toward the holy cities of Mecca, Medina and Jerusalem. The Great Kingdom of Siam The'' French Metropolitan Resistance Network ''The'' Belgian Congo Free State of Emergency ''The Resurrected Kingdom of Romania 'The Dominican Imperium' 'The Second Philippine Republic'''